Lágrimas de sangre
by sanashaso
Summary: Sasuke resume su vida dolorosa y cómo se deshace de ella SasuNaru


Siempre me he preguntado en mi vida muchas cosas, ¿por qué existo?, ¿para qué?, ¿mi vida esta relacionada con este mundo?, ya no quiero más, quiero que de mi garganta deje de salir vida, quiero que mis ojos se hundan en la oscuridad, quiero que la calidez de mi cuerpo se convierta en puro frío, que cuando mis amigos me miren esas sonrisas cambien por llantos gélidos de agua salada, quiero que mi cuerpo se hunda en el infinito abismo al cual todo mundo teme, quiero dejar de existir… quiero entregarme a los brazos inertes de la muerte… dejar de sentir todo aquello que es cálido y dulce, cambiar por aquello que es frío y salado… mi existencia en este mundo es una más de tantas… una menos no hará gran cambio… quiero cumplir mi sueño de volar, aunque sea por unos segundos… poder extender mis brazos… sentir como el aire es atravesado por mi cuerpo cayendo en esos sesenta y cuatro pisos de este elegante hotel… este hotel que miro a diario en mi vida monótona… mi vida aburrida que no se en que aprovechar… si es que puedo aprovecharla… no… la muerte me llama con voz seductora… me anima a que siga caminado hasta la orilla… mis ojos lloran, pero no me arrepiento de nada… quiero acabar con mi sufrimiento… ese sufrimiento que me come desde el alma, que día con día me demacra hasta los confines de mi ser… no me arrepiento de tratar de acabar con mi patética vida… de lo único que puedo asegurar que me arrepiento… es por tu culpa… así es… mis ojos lo último que verán serán esos ojos azules llenos de esa agua salada, esa dulce sonrisa por una mueca de espanto… ver de tu cálida piel bronceada salir ese color blanco tan característico de tu pureza… quiero que nuestra diferencia de color negro y rubio sea dividido por rojo… ese rojo que desde que tengo memoria solo supe apreciar… aquel que me acompaño en mis tinieblas desde el día que vi el seno en que nací completamente manchado de rojo… ver sin vida esos ojos de la mujer que decía me amaba con todo su ser hasta darme aquella vida del cual me arrepiento…

Sí… fue la primera y última vez que llore… llore hasta que esas amargas lagrimas se convirtieron de dolor… a esa dulce venganza que sentí al ver los ojos demacrados de aquel hombre que hacía sufrir a la única mujer que ame… aquella que me acogió en su seno esperando mi llegada por nueve felices meses… pero aquel ser que me vi obligado de manchar de rojo, me la arrebato… me arrebato lo único y más preciado que tenía… aquella voz tan dulce y cálida que escuchaba cuando me cantaba… fue destruida por un grito doloroso y demacrante causa de mis pesadillas… esos brazos que antes me arropaban con su calor… destruidos por ese invierno sin vida que te invadió… esos ojos que me miraban y lloraban deseándome lo mejor, llenos de vida… cubierto en tinieblas… no me veías… me dejaste solo con ese hombre que tanto daño me hacía… aquel que cosas extrañas me obligaba a hacer… aquel… aquel ser despreciable que aseguraba nos amaba… pero que no le importo y te arrebato frente a tus asustados ojos lo que considerabas la pureza de un niño… me desgarraba hasta el alma el dolor de aquel pedazo de carne en mi interior que se movía sin pudor alguno… mi garganta sangro de tanto gritar… ese rojo que conocía a mis ocho años… esos sonidos… sonidos espantosos que incluso en la más penetrante calma escucho… asesine… asesine por verte en el frío piso… inerte y sin vida… asesine a aquel ser de las sombras que tanto daño nos hizo… aquel que juraba amarnos… el que juraba te amaba… y me amaba, tanto para ser parte de mi, ese sujeto que se hacía llamar… mi padre…

Después de aquello… me acerque al mal camino que tanto me advertías de niño me alejara… pero el sentir aquel frío contacto de nuevo… el ver ese rojo intenso que se derramaba en el suelo… aquellos gritos cortados tan de repente, después de dar un manjar con ellos… no pude evitarlo… quitar lo que se me fue arrebatado… mis seres queridos… quería que todo mundo fuéramos iguales… odiaba… odiaba como todo mundo me veía con lastima… temor… compasión… aquellos asquerosos sentimientos que me arrastraban más y más en mis tinieblas… allá donde solo el dolor existía… mi lugar tranquilo… rodeado de gritos y rojo… mi ser que desde ese día soy… lo repetí una… dos… cincuenta veces…

¿Por qué gritan?... ¿por qué tratan de abandonarme?... ¿qué hago mal?... yo solo quiero estar con ellos… poder ver ese rojo que tanto me gusta… escuchar esos sonidos provenientes de lo más profundo de sus gargantas… hacer que sientan lo que es tener aquel pedazo de carne dentro de sus hermosos cuerpos… esos cuerpos puros que deje de poseer tras conocerte… solo uno me llamaba… el tuyo… mientras más me acercaba al abismo… apareciste tu de la nada… iluminabas cada parte de mi ser… me hacías llorar… me enseñaste a reír como hace tantos años no hacía… hacías odiar a todo aquel que se te acercaba… producías ese calor tan apetecible en mi pecho… te entregabas tan gustoso a mí… yo… quien te separo de los tuyos… quien te hacía gritar por las noches, quien profanaba tu cuerpo y me seguías pidiendo a gritos que no parara, que siguiera hasta no poder más… yo… quien siempre te manchaba de ese color carmín, quien hacia que esos hermosos pedazos de cielo se humedecieran… yo… quien te lastimaba… a pesar de eso… de un momento a otro te deje ir… pero regresabas cada vez que te liberaba… ¿por qué? Siempre preguntaba, y tú, con esa hermosa sonrisa me respondías… _**"Porque te amo más que mi propia vida, por ello, si dejas de odiar al mundo entregándote mi cuerpo, si es mi propia sangre la que derramas todos los días para desahogarte, si profanas mi cuerpo con tanto gusto como yo te lo entrego, con tal que me permitas estar a tu lado… si me permites llevarte por ese camino, aquel camino que perdiste como me has contado, si puedo quitar esas tinieblas que existen en tu ser, entonces, estos cuatro años que llevo a tu lado, fueron… son… y serán… los mejores años de mi vida, Sasuke… regreso a tu lado por que te amo"**_

Siempre me respondías eso con esa hermosa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que venia de tu luz y me calentaba desde mi oscuridad… me ayudaste a descubrir que aquella calidez que me brindas cada que estoy a tu lado, es porque tu amor llego a lo más profundo de mi alma… ese calor que siento cada vez que me entregas cada segundo de tu vida… por fin… gracias a ti… supe que se trataba de amor… hiciste que me enamorara de ti… que volara sin tener que saltar de esos sesenta y cuatro pisos de aquel hotel que veía en lo que antes fue mi aburrida vida… llenaste de luz y calor este cuerpo vacío quien yo soy propietario… mis ansias por el rojo desaparecieron al ver que cada que lo veía, yo mismo arrebataba tu vida… a ti quien amo… por escucharme… ayudarme… amarme… enamorarme… por que a pesar de hacerte sufrir por tantos años sigues a mi lado sin abandonarme… que cada segundo que transcurre dices me amas…

Te volviste un ser despreciable para la oscuridad que habitaba en este hueco corazón… tus cabellos rubios… tus ojos azules… tu piel aterciopelada morena… esas marcas que te hice en cada mejilla, de las cuales no te arrepientes y amas… ese cuerpo que de pálido se convirtió en lo que más necesito, su calor, suavidad, su aroma y su sabor, ese cuerpo que me entregas solo a mi noche con noche… por que con el simple hecho de escuchar tu bello nombre… _**"Naruto"**_… siento lo más hermoso y reconfortante en toda mi vida… de esos cincuenta maltratos que hice… que los otro cinco me perdonen… por que ahora te tengo a ti, ya no me importa más ese mal camino que mi primer ser amado me advirtió no siguiera y que tu… mi segundo ser amado, mi compañero, amigo, amante… esposo… me ayudaste a olvidar

Es por eso, que con tu presencia olvide los brazos de la inerte muerte, olvide lo que se siente esa sed de dolor, esa obsesión por el rojo, esa idea de hacer que todos sintieran lo que yo sentí, ahora soy parte de lo que son todos, ellos que ahora me ven como uno más, unos como ellos… pero que ahora no me molesta por que te tengo… estas vivo y estas a mi lado… te obligue a ser mio cuando solo eras un niño de doce años… y yo… un viejo decrepito de veinte años en ese entonces… nos casamos cuando cumpliste veintidós… el día que más feliz me sentí… ver tu sonrisa que me pertenece por un pacto que hicimos frente a todos, nuestros anillos… símbolo de que me perteneces… de que te pertenezco… ya no espero verte llorar… no quiero más ver tu rostro de horror… no quiero ver tu cuerpo demacrado… tu ser… es lo mejor que pude encontrar después de mi espesa oscuridad.

Escrito el 03/01/13, día en el que por fin supe que es la felicidad

Sasuke Uchiha, feliz esposo de Naruto Namikaze

Escrito después de mi tan feliz noche de bodas a lado de la persona que más amo

Que este escrito perdure en manos de todos aquellos que piensan su vida es miserable, que encuentren esa paz que todos queremos y podemos encontrar quitándonos el miedo de abrir el corazón a quien asegura te ama…

_**Busca tu felicidad, y olvida tu sufrimiento**_


End file.
